In some specific application fields (e.g., display screens for cockpits, aeronautical equipment, handheld devices and the like), display screens are desired to have a good dimming performance, so as to be able to be watched comfortably either in daytime or at night. However, since the traditional dimming technologies may reduce the display quality during the process of dimming, the problem that how to mitigate impacts on the display quality while dimming is very desired to be solved.